The Instinct To Live
by RadiantFlame
Summary: "We could do it, you know," I say quietly. "What?"   "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods, we could make it," I say.  What happens when Katniss and Gale do accept the fact that they're not safe? The unexpected happens! Can you guess?
1. Chap1 Gale

**Instinct**

**Author's note: Ha ha, I'm kinda new at this, but I really love The Hunger Games… so i thought it'd be fun to write a fanfic on it. Please review and tell me how I did, also on what I can improve on. Hope you enjoy! ~**

**DISCLAIMER: as much as I would love to, I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. All belongs to the skilled&talented Suzanne Collins! **

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

-Chapter 1-

GALE HAWTHORNE'S POV

My eyes open just a crack, but large enough to see the sun streaming through my window. _Just another hunting day _I thought. But then a grin overcomes my face. Katniss will be in the woods with me, I'm not alone anymore and hopefully I never will be. Then my smile disappears as quickly as it came when I remember what today is. Today's the day of the reaping; the day 24 tributes are drawn to be held against their will in an area designed especially for them to fight to their death. This year will be my last time at the reaping, but I will have more entries then pretty much everyone I know. I'm eighteen, which already results to 7 entries; and with extra tesserae, I have 42 slips of paper with my name on them in that ball. Forty-two chances of a guaranteed death. Joy.

I sit up and look outside. In the distance I see a hill, the one where Katniss and I will meet this morning. This thought is the one that makes me get out of bed, eager to be in the one place where my thoughts are free; and to be with the one person who has been my best friend since our fathers' were blown to bits in a mine explosion. I grab my game bag and head out the door. My mother will know that I've gone hunting.

Hunting is strictly illegal in Panem. Basically Katniss and I could be whipped on daily basis for using weapons and bringing home fresh meat, but what keeps us going is the need to survive. The threat beyond the fence is little compared to the horrors of if our family starved... surely it'd be a slow and painful one without our help. At the age of fourteen, I had taken over the role as the family's main supporter. And hunting is our best bet for getting food.

The sun is still making its slow ark into the sky when I head over to the bakery to trade. The merchants of the village are pretty generous when it comes to trades; but I'm sure it's not from pity, it's from the lure of possible meat. But you also have to know all the tricks. The baker only buys our squirrels when his wife isn't around. So the timing of the trades are important. I know that I came at the right time when the baker answers the back door.

"I got a squirrel, anything good for the reaping?" I ask.

The baker isn't a very talkative man. So he accepts the squirrel and gives me a loaf of bread in return. It's not the hard, unappetizing loaves that we make at home, but real bakery bread. I look at it curiously, knowing that the baker could do a lot better. But I nod my thanks and head out. I'm about to leave when I hear the broad-shouldered man murmur something.

"Good Luck."

* * *

I crawl under the hole in the fence that is the last barrier separating the people of district twelve from the woods. Rumor has it that the fence is electrocuted 24-hours a day. That theory is wrong though. Katniss and I would occasionally find the fence charged, but definitely not for long. We'd usually wait in the forest for it to be turned off, and it always would. The fence and the warnings of threats in the woods are just something else the Capitol says to keep us within their control. At this my hands coil into fists. The Capitol and the pride they wear._ The whole lot of them are despicable_, as Katniss had said before.

I trot past a hollow long and retrieve my weapons; meanwhile sticking an arrow through the soft bread. Slowly I make my way up a hill, to a rock ledge that can see into the valley, but will not reveal us if we're careful. A patch of berry bushes grow nearby, which makes gathering easier when we know there will always be some at this place. And if there is one, there are bound to be others.

I haven't waited long before Katniss shows up. She smiles as she sees me, and I grin back without doubt. I don't see Katniss smile much outside of the woods. _That smile is what makes me smile_.

"Hey Catnip," I say.

Of course her real name is Katniss, but her voice was extremely small when she'd said it... and when a lynx chased her around - which I thought was pretty amusing- , the nickname was perfect.

"Look what I shot." I lift the loaf of bread with an arrow through it into view.

Katniss laughs. Her laugh reminds me of when we hunt, of whenever we're together. Naturally, she was more to me than just a hunting partner. She was my best friend, and as she trusted me with all her words, I trusted her with mine. The time my father had been blown to bits left me in sorrow. But after I met Katniss that day, she filled that empty spot. It was also easier to have a partner with you in the woods, because someone you trust has your back. We became a team, thrown together by the instinct to live.

Katniss takes the loaf, and inhales the delicate scent.

"Mm, still warm," She says. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," I say. "Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all a little closer today, don't we?" Katniss says. Even though she doesn't, I can picture her rolling her eyes. "Prim left us a cheese."

My expression brightens. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast."

I dramatically fall into the Capitol accent, and say Effie Trinket's catch phrase. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I grab a couple blackberries from the bushes. "And may the odds-" I toss a berry in a ark to Katniss.

She catches the berries spot on and takes a bite. "-be _ever_ in your favor!" She finishes.

We make fun of the games every year because otherwise, we'll be scared out of our wits. Also, the accent in so ridiculous that it can make any normal sentence sound awkward.

I pull out my knife and cut the bread into small pieces. Many people often mistake Katniss for my sister, like me she has straight black hair, olive skin and even our eyes have the same grey tone. Almost all people in the Seam have this look on them. I spread Prim's goat cheese on the bread and gently place a basil leaf on each piece while Katniss collects more berries.

The food is amazing, probably a better breakfast then most people of district twelve. This would be a great day if only we weren't reminded that we had to be at the square in a few hours, at 2 o'clock sharp to witness the drawing of names. If we didn't show up, the Peacekeepers would come knocking on our door, demanding our presence.

I then have a sudden thought.

"We could do it, you know," I say quietly.

"What?" I hear Katniss's voice on my left.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods, we could make it," I say.

That's when Katniss has an idea; then she explains it several times before I get it. It's actually quite brilliant... And even though I know that our families will have a hard time, Katniss and I will be there to help. Infact, they don't have to do anything they can't. So even as we're hunting, I run the plan through me head.

We can run, really fast too. So that improves our chances of the plan working. We are to wait, and if one of our names are drawn... we act like we'll go along, then make a break for it. I'm thinking the Peacekeepers will have guns, but there will be people to back us up. If we run off too early, they'll harm our friends, and people who we are close to, because they'll think they were involved. But if we do it in front of the whole village, there will be witnesses. And they wouldn't be blamed if they help us in the village, because they could just say they didn't know what was going on; and there's no way to prove they did.

We get a good haul today, and as we swing be the Hob, we're preparing to ask some of our customers for help. I trade six fish with Greasy Sae, and while we've got her attention, I whisper to her our plan.

"I guess I'm up for it, but ain't sure anyone else will be," Greasy Sae says sadly as we thank her.

But it turns out she was wrong. Many, if not all, of our traders agree. This is a sign of rebellion (exactly what we need to prove to the capital they don't own us), and even if the entire district twelve aren't ready to rebel, we are. Also, there is little enough excitement in our village, so the Peacekeepers are defiantly not expecting it. Besides, the chances of one of our names being pulled isn't entirely said for, so maybe all this planning will be for nothing.

* * *

We meet up in the village, and after I had convinced my mother of this plan, I assure her one last time - and my siblings- before I join the eighteen year olds. I spot Katniss in a clump of sixteens, and we exchange a glance. We are ready.

As the clock strikes 2, the mayor starts reading the impossibly boring history of Panem. I tune it all out, and repeat the steps in my head. I must have missed the reading of previous victors, because when i come back to reality, Effie Trinket is saying her line. I find Katniss again, and smile.

"Ladies first!" She walks over to the big glass ball, and I just have time to wish Katniss and Prim luck, before I remember I don't have to.

It's a great thing I'm calm at the moment, because Effie crosses back to the podium, and reads the name on the paper in a loud, echoing voice.

Primrose Everdeen is the new girl tribute.

* * *

I see Katniss and there is a ghost of a gasp on her face. Then she seems to remember our plan, and she turns to me. My expression says what i think _go along with it for a while to not cause suspicion._

Katniss nods, and while I see Prim walking along, Katniss composes her face into horror.

"Prim!"

Prim is still walking in small robotic steps, having known the plan already.

"Prim!" Katniss is shouting more desperately.

With one sweep of her arm, Prim is brushed behind her. "I volunteer!" She gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I turn away from the stage for a moment, knowing that everything is going fine. I then look at my family and Katniss's also. They look grim, but they understand. They quietly head away from the square, and no one notices.

"Let go!" I turn around again and see Prim clinging onto Katniss. I walk up to Prim and pull her off.

"Up you go, Catnip," I say in a convincingly broken voice, and I look her straight in the eye.

She doesn't nod but I know she will follow with the plan.

I carry Prim away, but the crowd doesn't notice, they are pre-occupied with what's happening on the stage. Once we're out of view, I let go of Prim and we run towards to hole in the fence.

"Will Katniss be okay?" Prim asks me.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," I say indifferently. But, will she? I shake my head to get the thought out of my head.

"No worries, I'm going back to the reaping in a moment."

Once Prim is safely with our family's, I talk real fast.

"I'm going back to check on Catnip, Once you see us coming, head into the woods. Run. They won't pursue us, because they'll be busy with the people… do you understand?" I look at each of my family members, even little Posy.

"Be careful, Gale." Hazelle reminds me.

"I will."

* * *

Katniss is standing at the stage when I see her. She sees me too, because she gives a slightly unnoticeable nod. As if on cue, Haymitch falls of the stage, drunk. Perfect! With all the cameras and attention on him, Katniss's escape will be even easier. Right then, Katniss falls into a full sprint. The Peacekeepers notice almost at once, but then everyone floods into their way, even running right behind Katniss. She reaches me now, and we sprint, full out towards the fence, not looking back.

It's mayhem back there. The Peacekeepers are blocked by all 8 thousand people, the entire population of district twelve. But they are not idle. They bring out guns and are shooting at random. I lip curls up in disgust. Killing innocent people. That almost sends me running back, but i then remember that these people are doing this for our sake, for our escape. I motion for our families to run as they come into view. Then I help Katniss through the hole and climb in myself.

We're still running as we reach the weapons; I take one last look at district twelve and see fire arising. But I somehow know most of the people are safe. And even if they're not, one day - if we're Katniss and I are still alive - we will come back for them. Every single person. Because I already know... in hopes that it still exists... district thirteen is where we're heading.

I grit my teeth, but as I see Katniss beside me, I smile.

I grab her hand, and look forwards.

"Let's go."

* * *

**How did I do? hehe please R&R! and even if what you want to say is offensive, I'll take it!**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_


	2. Chap2 Katniss

**Author's note: Hey again, readers! (I'm happy that I even have any) thanks again to the people who reviewed! I'm trying to keep some things that were actually in the book the same, even thought Katniss and Gale aren't in the Hunger Games (you'll get what I mean later). Also if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to say them! Please R&R! **

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, or any recognizable characters!**

**THE OPPOSITE OF DISCLAIMER (claimer?): I own everything else including the author's note, which I am, infact, really proud of :P**

-Chapter 2-

KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV

It's funny, that it was only this morning when Gale and I were eating blackberries on our hill. Now, District Twelve is in a burning mess; while we're on the run. But, even though my situation is somewhat bad, the woods will always be my favorite place. Sunlight falls through the spaces left by leaves and branches, leaving in it's place something that could never be man-made (or Capitol-made in my case): nature.

Birds come alive with unearthly melodies, even as we peacefully come crashing by. I look up and see a mockingjay. They're really amazing birds, and a little reminder of rebellion comes along with them. They weren't meant to live; so that's something of a slap in the face to the Capitol. I could sing to one of them right now; but there are 3 reasons that keep me from doing so. One: singing reminds me painfully of my father, and I'm not one for revisiting bad memories. Two: right now would defiantly_ not _be the best time to sing. Three: it will chase away any game that hasn't already run from us.

"Should we stop? I don't think Prim can go too long." I whisper to Gale.

"I guess that would be a good move," I hear Gale say.

I silently agree with him, because even though our families aren't wimps… we have to remember that not all are used to the woods like Gale and I. But, even though I know I shouldn't be, I feel relaxed. A bow in hand, and Gale's hand to grip in my other… I would choose this over the Hunger Games any day.

"Let's look for somewhere high."

Even though we have travelled fast… we haven't travelled _far_. I don't recognize this part of the woods though. That probably means that this is further than where I go to hunt. I look around, and I can feel a slight incline upwards, so I follow straight. Valleys make me feel trapped; I prefer higher ground, where I can see anything approaching.

"This feel's alright… why don't we stop here?" I ask.

"Sure, we have to rest sooner or later," Gale says.

Infact, I like this part of the woods. The trees are green and thick, which provides shade from the sun. The main reason I like this place though, is because there's a pile of giant rocks that form a cave-like structure, which will be nice to have if there's rain. We crossed a lake too, about a three minute walk from here. I've already spotted some berry bushes, and that will be useful in terms of food… but I'll have to check some. One rule about berries: don't eat it unless you're sure it's okay. One false mouthful, and you won't live long enough to see the morning.

"Hey, we're going to stop here for a while, can you start to unpack?" I say, addressing my mother and Hazelle, pointing at the cave. They nod.

"How long are we stopping for?" says Rory (Gale's younger brother). "I'm really tired."

"After the night is over, and then we'll have to move. No telling if the Peacekeepers have completely given up on us. Actually, it's a good chance to think that they haven't," Gale says.

I've almost forgot about that… this just feels like another hunting day.

Prim walk's over to me and taps my arm. I lean down.

"Katniss, I'm hungry. Do you think we can eat any time soon?" Prim's pleading eyes almost sends me immediately into the forest.

"Want to hunt now, Catnip?" Gale asks quietly.

"Sure, but let's start with gathering. There's a bucket's worth of berries out there."

* * *

As we walk, I can't help but think of what's going to become of the Hunger Games this year. Will they act as if nothing happened? Will they draw another name? Will they cancel the Hunger Games? No, I already know the answer. To punish the as many people as possible… they have no choice but to strike back. To tell them that everyone from all the Districts are still under their rule. That the Capitol has the power to destroy each and every one of us if they wanted to. Just like they did to District Thirteen.

Gale falls into his velvet hunter's tread… and I automatically do too. We sense game nearby. Behind a willow tree, I see a full grown dear. It's so impossibly unreal, that for a moment I forget about hunting. Then a mockingjay trills out a melody, which is what brings me to my senses. Two arrows strike into the dear a second before it realizes danger. A second too late. It falls, having two arrows stuck it's body; making it lose its grace. Gale quickly runs over, and slits its neck. To make sure it's dead, we wait a moment… and as we see that it doesn't move, I run over.

Gale grins.

"What luck." I say, and smile. But I know it doesn't have much to do with luck. Even if two other people had weapons, being able to bring down dear isn't easy.

"Yeah, this will keep us going for days," Gale says.

And just as we're about to carry the dear back, I hear something to my right. Gale does too, and both of us load our bows, getting ready to strike.

_They've found us,_ I think_. But let them come; they'll be dead in seconds._

"Peacekeepers," I whisper to Gale.

He nods.

A foot steps into the clearing, and I'm just about to let my arrow fly, when the rest of the body comes into view. A child. Bet she couldn't tip the scale of 70-pounds either, even soaking wet. But also, what makes me stop is a reason I don't say out loud. _She looks so much like Prim. _

First, she seems to see only the dear. Then she looks up to find a boy and a girl. Already prepared to kill her. She gasps, and as she runs up a tree, she also brings out a weapon. A sling-shot. Home-made too.

"Gale, stop. She doesn't look like a bad person."

"Do you think we should drop our weapons? Her sling-shot won't do much damage."

And at that we drop our weapons, looking straight at her. Waiting for her next move.

"Who are you?" The girl asks timidly, still clinging to her sling-shot and 20 feet up in a tree.

Slowly, we get to trust each other. Gale and I learn that her name is Rue, and that she's from District eleven. Like us, she's on the run, and knows a fair amount about the woods. And when we ask her what she loves most in the world, she replies, of all things, "Music."

She sings out a sweet four-note tune. The mockingjays pause politely, and then pick up her song. Slowly, the music swells, and I recognize the brilliance of it. As the notes overlap, they complement one another, forming a lovely, unearthly harmony. For a moment, I forget where I am. As I get used to that tune, I sing those 4 notes, in a clear voice. The music transforms the world into a song, and I realize that I haven't sung in a long time. I've given up practice since my father died. I had forgotten how wonderful it was to sing. A smile lights up my face, and I vaguely realize Gale has joined in.

* * *

We agree that Rue can stay with us, because not only does she know a lot that we don't, but she has the knowledge that could keep us alive. At least until we reach District Thirteen.

When Gale and I –Rue with us- trot back to the cave, we see that it's been transformed into somewhere anyone in District Twelve would like to be. Well, not everyone in District Twelve… just the desperate people from the Seam.

There are three overly large blanket's laid out in a layer of pine needles and leaves in the cave. More towards the opening are two sleeping bags, which I assume to be for Gale and I. Rue has a tiny sleeping bag that she sleeps in every night, and when I see it, I realize it's impossibly thin, before Rue tells me it reflects body heat. She had managed to steal one of those high-tech sleeping bags before she ran from her District.

Everyone seems relatively surprised when we bring home a tiny girl when Gale and I were supposed to be hunting. But her knowledge on the fruits and greens out here is priceless. Also, Prim seems to get along very well with her, and that makes me somewhat relieved. Prim will not have to worry and stress over everything if she has a friend to take all of that off her mind. The thought that sweet, little Prim will be cheerful brings a smile to my face.

* * *

Cooking is defiantly not my strongest point. That's why my best dish is soup: which mainly involves tossing things in a pot. Therefore, I sit and chew mint leaves beside Gale, while Hazelle and my mother work on the dear.

Tonight, everyone is unusually full; but we still have over half of dear and herbs as leftovers. We don't throw them away though. I shudder as the weirdly colored Capitol people appear in my mind. Eating way more then they need to, just to throw it all up again to get more. Don't they realize that over half of the population of their country is barely making it by? That many of us kneel over from starvation everyday while they happily stuff themselves sick? I carefully make sure no disgust shows on my face, or else my family will worry; and that's the last thing I need them to be doing right now.

We're all gathered around the fire, when it's little Posy that reminds us we should sleep. Our family won't be able to go long without rest, so crashing right now isn't a bad idea.

Gale and I make our way towards the sleeping bags; I'm still griping my bow, in case I need to use it at a moment's notice. Gale has his knife, and Rue has her sling-shot. This relaxes me more, knowing that two other people have my back; that I don't have to completely fend for myself.

"Do you think it's safe for us to sleep now?" I whisper to Gale.

"Well, the Peacekeepers have had a fairly exciting day… and they can't last too long without sleep. They're still human, although even that is hard to believe."Gale replies.

"True."

I crawl into my sleeping bag, and it's then that all of today's worry comes out of nowhere, and hits me with full force. What if we didn't have this plan, and Prim was in the Capitol by now? No, that wouldn't have happened. I know that even without the plan, I would have volunteered for her. But would _I_ have a chance? No, defiantly not. Another thought strikes me. What if Prim and my family were murdered, trying to make this plan work? _I'm going to have nightmares tonight_

I'm in the sleeping bag for about an hour, when I realize it's futile to try and sleep. But then the thought of my family and Gale's, all safe with me here, is the one that sends me to sleep.

_No._

_No._

_This can't be happening._

"_Prim!" I scream. "PRIM!"_

_I see Prim mount the stage; her name was drawn. _

_No._

"_I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute!"_

_But no one is listening to me. Prim is then whisked away. Leaving me behind._

NO.

I wake up screaming, but then I realize what I'm doing, and quickly shut up. Did I wake anyone?

I look around, to see my family sleeping peacefully. Gale's family the same. I'm relieved that I didn't cause anyone trouble, when I notice that I did. But only one person.

"K-Katniss, are you alright?" Gale asks, clearly unnerved.

"Oh Gale, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask.

"_I'm _alright, I wasn't asleep anyways. What happened? You were screaming like there's no tomorrow."

"Really, I'm okay, Gale. I'm sorry that I scared you. 'Night."

"Okay. 'Night Catnip."

I turn around to sleep, but I'm shaking. And it's not from the cold either.

"…Gale?" I whisper.

Gale turns towards me and sees my expression.

He knows I'm not scared easily. That my dream much have really shook me. He smiles, but only slightly. Without talking, he gestures to his sleeping bag… and without hesitating, I climb over. Gale pulls me closer to him, and even though I _think_ there's nothing romantic between us, his body is familiar to me- the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke, even the sound of his heart beating I know from quiet moments on a hunt. But this is the first time I really feel it, lean and hard-muscled against my own.

I almost immediately fall into a quiet, dreamless sleep. Reassured by my closest friend; the one person I fully trust. The one person (exception: Prim… sorry! Sort of ruined the moment) I know I love.

* * *

**Please R&R! Tell me how I did! :)**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_


	3. Chap3 Rue

**Author's note: Hi again! Wow three updates in 2 days, am I pro or what? I'm writing this chapter in Rue's point of view. I know, surprise; but you'll know later on why I need her POV in there… (I like her too, and not just because we have the same name) But those of you who don't like Rue, this chapter is short, so no worries. Oh, one more thing. Thank you so much! –my reviewers- It means a lot to me when you take the time to write your opinion, even if it's short. Yay! R&R!**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, or any of its characters. That's sad… having to write that every chapter. *cries* **

-Chapter 3-

RUE'S POV

When I wake up, I notice that the sun isn't up yet. And when I look around me, neither is anyone else. I smile, because this was really a great piece of luck… to meet someone like Katniss in the forest. Plus, after Thresh left, it got a bit lonely.

I live in District eleven. Or at least, I _did_. Thresh is from my district. He was like a big brother. And like me, he thought that there was a hope District Thirteen existed. My family –my heart aches when I think of my brothers and sisters- was taken by the Capitol. What reason? Even I don't know. I was away. Working. And when I got home, all I found was emptiness. Thresh's family was taken too, and that's when we decided to run. To run into the wild. Where the Capitol can't find us. And one day, we did; we even got past District twelve, which for some reason… was all smoky and quiet. Once Thresh and I were in the woods though, Thresh told me that it was a better chance if we split up. Meaning if one was caught, the other wouldn't. And I agreed.

The sun is now over a small hill in the distance. Half of it peeking out from the tree-tops. I take a better look around again. Vick and Rory are rolled up in a blanket. Hazelle sleeping peacefully on her side, with Posy curled up within her arms. Katniss's mom and Prim are also asleep; with a really ugly cat at their side. That leaves Katniss and Gale.

At first my heart stops when I see Katniss's abandoned sleeping bag. I stand up. _What happened? Did the peacekeepers get her? _Then I see her. But she's not up. She's even smiling in her sleep. It's just where she is that surprised me. I never knew she had anything romantic with Gale.

I walk over to my pack, not wanting to wake anyone. Inside it, I have 2 water bottles. 2 night-vision glasses. A bunch of roots and berries. An extra coat. My sling-shot.

I planned to give the glasses to Katniss and Gale. One was for Thresh, one was for me. They were the same size, so naturally… it was too big for me and too small for Thresh.

After a few minutes, I see Gale stir. Then a look of surprise comes onto his face as he sees who else is in the sleeping bag with him. But just a quickly, it's replaced with a smile. The smile I've seen on my mother and father. A look of desired love. He then masks his face into an indifferent expression. Typical.

"Gale," I whisper.

Startled, Gale reaches for his knife in a fast sweep of his arm. He probably would have threw it in my direction too; but then quickly realized that it was me talking.

"Hm?" He replies.

"Here," I say, tossing him the two night vision glasses. And he catches then with one hand.

"Sunglasses." He says coolly.

"Night-vision glasses, you can see so many things at night with them."

"Oh. Thanks, Rue. We might need them," Gale says, allowing himself a half grin.

"No problem," I say, smiling back.

The truth is… I feel a lot safer when I know Gale and Katniss will have them. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, (not even myself) I like it when I have someone by my side. Someone protecting me.

* * *

In an hour, everyone's up and going. Katniss wakes when Gale tries to slip out of the sleeping bag; and without opening her eyes, (still half-asleep I guess) she grabs a fist-full of Gale's shirt and drags him back down beside her. It was my laugh that woke Katniss, and she turned bright red. Avoiding Gale's teasing eyes, she shoved him out of the sleeping bag, and climbed out gracefully herself. Everyone else's waking point was normal. In a matter of minutes, we finish eating. I volunteer to go to the lake and get water –because our water bottles are empty- . Prim comes with me, and two other boys volunteer too. I think they're Katniss's brothers.

"Hey, wait up!"

I look behind me, and Vick runs up.

"Your name's Rue, right?"

"Yup, and you're Vick? Are you Katniss's brother?"

"No, Gale's."

"I'm Rory," The other boy says with a grin. It surprises me… because he looks like a mini-Gale, and I feel foolish for thinking he was Katniss's sibling.

But I'm happy that I have new friends. Thresh didn't talk much; but at least he was someone. As we walk along, we talk about pretty much everything. And I finally fully understand their circumstances.

"Prim, your name was pulled? How is that possible? That's only one slip in thousands, right?" I say.

"I don't know," Prim says.

It's weird too. It's like the Capitol did it on purpose.

It's a short walk. About 3 or 4 minutes later, we reach the water. Slowly, we fill each water bottle until they're overflowing. When we're about to leave, I realize they're impossibly heavy too. So we put them all in a bag, and Vick and Rory carry them, each taking a strap. Even that doesn't work though. We walk about thirty seconds before Vick and Rory are tripping over eachother. Prim starts giggling, and her laugh makes me join in. I really like Prim, but I think everyone does. She's one of those people you can't help but be happy around.

We decide to roll it because Prim and I can't even lift the bag. When we come into view of the camp, Prim collapses on the ground laughing and then I trip over her; soon we're all in a huge pile. Katniss and Gale are already back from hunting. When they see us, Katniss laughs. _Seeing us all in a stack must be pretty amusing._ _I think this is the most fun I've had all my life._

Katniss and Gale walk over and take the water. They carry it easily between them, as If it couldn't have weighed more then Posy.

Katniss whispers something to Gale with a smile, and even though she thinks I can't hear, I know what she said.

"They're so happy. Maybe when we get to District Thirteen, they can be like this everyday. With nothing to worry about."

* * *

"We should leave now, if we stay here too long, we'll be too easy to track," Katniss says, breaking the silence.

Everyone just finished eating, and we're now sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, let's pack now, while we're full and well rested," Gale says.

Just as everyone's getting up, I feel a raindrop on my cheek. Then another one. Within seconds, it becomes a heavy downpour. The rain isn't right either. It doesn't feel real. Even as I'm running into the dry, warm cave… I suspect something's wrong. Natural rain at this time is lighter. It also isn't this misty. Natural rain doesn't look ugly. This is capitol-made rain.

Katniss notices too, because she must be thinking the same thing as me when she whispers:

"This is fake. It wasn't raining two seconds before. Now it's pouring buckets out there."

Gale nods to show that he can tell to. But we keep this to ourselves; because I don't want Prim to worry about this… and Katniss and Gale probably don't want their family sad either. But there must be a reason for the Capitol to do this, and there isn't one that comes to mind. I tell Katniss that.

"Even though that's true, it's best to assume that this is Capitol-made. Never underestimate your opponents."

"Okay." And I know she's right. Underestimating your opponents will bring nothing good. But overestimating is bad too.

* * *

We were going to sleep and give up the thought of travelling today. It would be a miracle to see in this rain. We _were. _But all thoughts of sleep vanish when I hear a thund outside and freeze. Katniss did too, because she and Gale are now standing in front of the families, weapons at hand. They're thinking what I am. _The rain was fake. Now they've trapped us. _

But I gesture to the opening, telling them wordlessly that I would check outside. At first Katniss shakes her head; but after a second she mouths: "Be careful."

I nod and slowly inch my way out, gripping my sling-shot so tightly that my hand will probably bruise later. Later_. If I'm alive later_, I think bitterly. The thought of when I was laughing along with Prim this morning disappears. It seemed like another life-time.

I turn the corner and I'm now facing the woods. _Nothing I can see. _But, I can't see 3 meters in this weather, so my eyesight won't be too helpful.

I look out again and see nothing. Wait, no. I squint me eyes. I_ do_ see something. A huge body that is slumped in the rain, walking heavily past. I can't see the face, because the person isn't near; but I know it's a boy.

The boy turns, and is now facing me.

_Uh-oh._ I'm convincing myself that he can't see me, because if he can, I'm a sure kill. With my sling-shot against him? I'm dead.

_He can't see me. He can't see me. He can't see me._

But he does. And is now walking towards me.

_He can't see me. He can't see me. He can't see me._

I slide down into the rain. But, I will die with dignity. I will not scream. I will not give him that satisfaction. I will die: undefeated.

He is now directly in front of me. And I realize that he is at least triple my size.

Now I look at his face. Directly into his eye. Challenging him. And I gasp.

"_Thresh?" _

* * *

**Haha ,remember that I have to sound kiddish with this, because it's Rue's point of view; and she had to sound like she knows what's going on, but still has a smaller side to her. She can't grow up too fast! Please R&R! **

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_


	4. Chap4 Gale

**Author's note: Hey! What's up my readers? Okay, so based on the reviews so far, I guess no one hates me! –Which is a good sign- I'm thinking that I can actually continue on this fanfic for a long time. Also, I want to thank: Lostliveson4eva, Sapphire Wych and BrookeyKookie for staying with me these first few chapters. And I want to thank these following people who don't have an account on fanfiction (even though I know there are probably millions of people with the same name as you; you know who you are!): Tennis Freak, Kelli Yukilic, Nikki, Crissy, and Christine. Oh, by the way I'm just going to pretend Gale was later drawn as the male tribute, okay? So, keep reading, and keep reviewing! **

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. There. I said it. *Bursts into tears***

-Chapter 4-

GALE HAWTHORNE'S POV

It's raining like crazy. Which makes me doubt this is entirely real. But, Katniss and Rue agree, so when I say that the rain doesn't seem right… I know that I'm not going insane. Rue had gone outside to check for Peacekeepers a few minutes ago, and she hasn't come back yet.

I can tell Katniss is more worried than me though. We're both in the position of protecting our entire family if the Peacekeepers come crashing in with the high-tech Capitol weapons. Arrows against guns. Wow that's hard, I wonder who will win? But there is no one else here to protect our families, and I know I won't go down without a fight. I vow to myself to at least take down a few Peacekeepers; and I know Katniss will too.

"Is Rue okay?" Rory says from behind me.

"Shhh." I say. But I turn around to face him and nod. Rue is smart. She won't do absolutely nothing when she's faced with death. Unless… she knows she's doomed.

* * *

After I am positive that Rue is dead, She appears… with someone else behind her.

"RUE! Watch out!" Katniss screams. Katniss fires at the person behind Rue with amazing accuracy: straight at his heart.

"No!" Rue yelps and jumps in front of the boy. Katniss pulls her bow back just in time for Rue to not get hit by a fatal blow. I raise my eyebrows. What was happening?

Vick starts talking really fast from behind me, and pushes his way past.

"Is that Thresh, the boy you were talking about? Why is he here? Did he hurt you?" He asks.

"Yep… I don't know… nope."

Rue sighs, relieved that someone get's it. But I don't; and Katniss doesn't either.

"Who is this?" I ask harshly. No need to be nice to someone I don't know.

"Hump. I am still here." Thresh grumbles.

Rue explains, and for some reason… Vick, Rory and Prim help her. Why do they know so much about this little girl? I frown. Normally Rory and Vick would have told me anything this important.

I finally understand. Rue and Thresh were drawn too. They ran. Like us. I don't completely trust Thresh though. He looks capable of murdering one of us in our sleep, very fast too. (Even though he has no more than a knife) And wouldn't that be nice?

I agreed though. At first I didn't like the idea of this huge person staying with us, but Katniss lets him before I could give my opinion. Also, I don't like arguing with Katniss. She scowls a lot when she's mad, and she's prettier when she's smiling. Her laugh is even nicer. I think I sort of start daydreaming… because Katniss then lightly slaps me on my cheek.

"Hey, Gale. Not the best time to sleep," She smirks.

"Who said I was?" I say coolly. No way am I going to let Katniss know what was on my mind.

Apparently Thresh has been sleeping in grass. No blankets. No sleeping bag. No jacket. This guy is tough. And even as Katniss offers him her sleeping bag, he doesn't seem to care. As if it couldn't possibly matter if he slept in grass or a sleeping bag.

Prim suggests we sleep, and after a quick dinner, we do.

But I don't like Thresh, so I prepare to stay awake the entire night. Better to see if he makes a move or not. Katniss props herself against the cold, stone wall. My heart aches, because in no way possible can that be comfortable.

"Hey Catnip," I say.

Katniss faces me.

"Yes, Gale?" She says warily.

"Why don't you take my sleeping bag? It might keep raining like this for a while, and it's not going to get any warmer."

She smirks.

"I'm not _that_ weak. I don't have to have a sleeping bag to get through the night."

"You don't _need_ it. But I bet you_ want _it," I say with a grin.

"And what about you?" She says, not convinced.

"I'll be fine."

Katniss rolls her eyes. And she walks over to me, where I sit in my sleeping bag, knife in hand in case I need to use it on a moment's notice.

"Why don't we share it? We'll both fit easily," Katniss says quietly.

"Good idea, Catnip," I say, matching her tone.

Katniss climbs in besides me, and I immediately feel warmer. _She just has that effect on people. _

Katniss scoots in further and is closing her eyes, when she sees me sitting there, position unmoved.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asks.

"Not if Thresh is here," I say.

"It's okay, Gale. Rue says that she knows him from District Eleven," Katniss says.

"Yeah, which also leads me to doubt that we can trust Rue," I say indifferently.

Katniss sighs.

"If you think of it that way, then I might also agree. But honestly, does Rue _look_ like the kind of person who wants to kill just for the fun of it?" She asks

"No," I agree.

"Then you should sleep," She says stubbornly.

"Alright, Catnip. If that's what you want."

And I burrow deeper into the sleeping bag next to Katniss. _She's so warm._

That's when I drift off to sleep, with Katniss in my arms.

* * *

I jolt awake.

There are people outside. Not only one though, but at least 3 or 4. I look besides me, ready to shake Katniss awake, but she already is, propped up on her elbow and listening. They aren't exactly graceful. It seems like they're snapping every twig in sight, and making all birds take wing. No one in their right mind would call that graceful. I'm thinking that even though there is more than one person, these people won't be a problem. Thresh, Rue, Katniss and I could take them out in seconds if they threatened us.

Rue and Thresh wake too, and we're all waiting for the people to make a move. They are really stupid too, walking into plain view of the cave without even checking for people. Katniss always said I was paranoid… but look at where their actions brought them! Certain death, if they don't play it exactly right from this moment. I break the tension.

"Hey, you're in our way," I say with the same harsh tone I used for Thresh. Actually, I use this voice when I'm talking to anyone I don't care about. Which means I have a_ lot _of use for it.

The first girl screams and I notice for the first time that they don't have _any_ weapons. Not even a knife to carry around.

I'm amused when I think of what it must look from her point of view. My bow loaded, pointing at her throat. Katniss right beside me, her back against mine; ready to back me up if I need it. Thresh with a weirdly pointed rock the size of a loaf of bread. Rue and her sling-shot.

"No! Please! Don't kill us!" The girl yelps hysterically.

"Why we don't?" Thresh says bitterly.

The girl has no good answer. She is in no position to argue either.

"We aren't killers, but-" Rue starts.

"-if we have to, we will kill you," Katniss says.

For some reason, my family sleeps through this. I thought the girl's scream would have woken them for sure.

"Please. We don't have any weapons and we don't want to fight," Says a boy. Before I can help it, my eyes zone onto his foot. Weird. The guy with the crippled foot shifts uncertainly, as if we were still prepared to kill him.

"Gale, it's true that they don't have weapons," Katniss whispers to my ears only.

"Huh. I guess if this is what you're aimer for: we can let them live," I say.

Katniss smiles.

"We won't hurt you, but if you give us a reason to, I will do it with my own hands," Katniss says warningly.

"Thank you!" The second girl falls to her knees and looks up at Katniss with a huge smile.

"We won't do anything to you… or the people in the cave," Another boy promises, finally noticing our families. I smirk. These people don't see anything. I'm surprised they survived in the wild for so long. Must have been pure luck.

I don't want them to stay with us though. Katniss finally agrees with me. Because first of all, these people won't fit in our miniature cave. Second: we don't have enough sleeping bags. Third: they aren't valuable like Rue and Thresh. Just four more mouths to feed. But I let them hang out near us, no point in kicking them out of a place that isn't ours in the first place.

The two boys do the talking. They tell us their names and where they're from. One boy and girl from District Ten. The other two from Nine. I know that they have names, but honestly, I don't need to remember them. They're not going to influence my life.

Like Rue and Thresh, we slowly get to know them. I wouldn't have bothered with it, but Katniss insisted. These four people were also drawn as tributes. _Weird. Why are we meeting the tributes from 11, 10 and 9? It couldn't just be a coincidence, right? _But these kids wouldn't survive a second in the games. They probably wouldn't even get past the blood bath.

I give up. By the time we decide sleep, it's something like three in the morning. The girl and boy from both districts head out towards the outside of the cave and sleep in 2 blankets; while I head towards the sleeping bag.

I sigh.

"Can we trust these guys, too?" I ask tiredly.

"I don't know. But they're no threat… that's for sure," Katniss says.

"Good. Because I'm ready to sleep," I say.

"Me too. 'Night Gale,"

"'Night Catnip," I say.

I can't help it, but the first thing I do when I crawl into the sleeping bag is embrace Katniss, and she follows my lead willingly. I'm glad that she doesn't pull away. _She's mine. And no one can take her from me. _I fall asleep as soon as those thoughts cross my mind.

* * *

I slept way too long. I know that when I open my eyes. My family is up. But I'm not the last one to wake. Katniss is still clinging to me. Rue is rolled up in a ball, hugging her knees. Thresh is spread out and snoring.

I don't think I have ever slept this long. Usually I wake really early in the morning to hunt. It's nearly noon already. I mentally slap myself. I was sleeping when the rest of my family was up and working on our lunch. I'm preparing to climb out, but I find that it's physically impossible.

"Catnip," I say softly, then I realize that I can hardly hear myself, so I'm guessing Katniss can't either.

"Mhhmmm," Katniss mumbles.

"Cattnippp. Not the best time to sleep," I smirk.

Katniss's eyes fly open and she grins.

"Who said I was?" She says coolly.

"Glad you're up," I smile, and she returns that smile without hesitating.

I try to find my way out of the sleeping bag, but I'm hopelessly entangled, even without Katniss to add to the mess. I groan. This is not helping.

Katniss snickers.

"Having trouble, aren't we?"

She tries to slip out too, but I think we somehow flipped the sleeping bag inside out and around. I roll my eyes.

"Do not waste my time with your silly game," A low voice behind me says.

Then I feel myself lift into the air. _What the hell?_

I then fall on my hands and knees. Katniss suddenly drops on top of me, I fall flat, and my breath leaves me. _Well, at least I'm out of the sleeping bag._

Thresh guffaws loudly, and I'm about to punch him when I find Katniss is laughing too. And I know why. This reminds her of the stack Rue, Prim and my brother's made that day. I find myself grinning with them.

_I better laugh a lot now while I'm with Katniss. I might not ever get the chance to again._

* * *

**Ooooo! The districts are being joined together! And all of them are tributes too! I wonder why! Keep reading! And please review! I want a good total of 15 review or else I'm not posting the next chapter! -I know, I'm being mean.. - MWA HA HA HA HA!**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_


	5. Chap5 Capitol

**Author's note: Okay. Wow. That was fast. Well, here's the next chapter like I promised! Anways… today's update is going to have multiple POV's… and I think all of them will surprise you! Please R&R! Thank you my reviewers! You make me really happy! **

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! -But I'm one of the most devoted fans! :D-**

-Chapter 5-

A GAMEMAKER'S POV

"Zoom in on them," President Snow demands.

"Yes, sir," I say.

I'm sitting in the control room. Also known as 'the room that can see everything'. How I landed myself here… I do not know. I sit in front of multiple screens, all high-tech and new. One of them now in a close up of Katniss Everdeen's (girl tribute of District Twelve) face.

A huge speaker on the right side of the air-conditioned room comes alive with sound. I can hear Gale Hawthorne's voice. (He is the boy tribute of District Twelve.)

"Shall we get going? The rain's letting up," He says.

"Yeah I think so, we haven't moved in days," Katniss replies.

President Snow's voice interrupts their conversation.

"Tell the hovercraft to make the rain heavier and send in lightning too," He commands.

"Yes, sir," I say, and I send the message to our first disappearing hovercraft that we placed right over the cave.

On cue, the screen displays a huge flood that is supposedly coming from the sky. Our plan worked, because Katniss and Gale have to abandon all thoughts of leaving the cave today, and take cover.

"Very nice," President Snow compliments.

"_Your breath sinks. What do you drink? Blood?" _I wish I could say that. But no way am I going to. The missiles enabled behind the wall will kill me before the last word gets out.

"Move to screen 16."

"Yes, sir."

On this screen shows the tributes of Districts Two and Four. They are heading towards the cave on screen one. I was forced to chase them in that direction with a couple of mutts, because they were heading North-East. Now the girl tribute from District Two suggests a rest. (Her name is Clove.)

"No, don't let them. They have to move another three days to get to the cave. Bring the mutts back," President Snow says.

"Yes, sir," I say indifferently. If the walls detected anything in my voice… I'm dead.

Certain parts of this forest are placed with barely noticeable holes. Inside these hole is a pack of 13 mutts, each designed to obey my every order. I press the button that is closest hole to the District Two and Four tributes. The hole opens immediately and 13 mutts come leaping out.

The mutts run straight towards the tributes, aiming for their backs; where the tributes can't see them coming. Sometimes, I'm convinced these Capitol-made animals actually have a brain.

"Watch out!" The District Two boy says. I think his name is Cato.

The District Two boy lifts his sword and stabs the mutt. As the other three bring out weapons, the mutts start to attack more viciously. The tributes manage to kill, what, 5 mutts? Then give up and run.

"No, that's East. Make then go North," Snow says.

In my hand is a control. I point it North, and the mutt's immediately follow.

"Good. Keep them running. After about two hours, let them rest," President Snow directs.

"And don't do anything I don't tell you to. If you do… I will destroy you," He sneers.

"Yes, sir," I say. How many times does this man have to say that?

"Come." Snow points at both his bodyguards and walks out of the room.

I look back at the screen. _Why am I doing this? Why do I put up with him? _I already know the answer_. It's because he'll kill me if I don't do exactly so._

I check all of the screens. They are 24 in total. Each one following a certain tribute. Alright… everyone is going in the same direction. But it might take a while for them to all meet in the same area. The District One tributes aren't even in the forest yet.

A message pops up and onto my screen.

_Have the screens publicly televised in one hour. Tell all citizens that they have to watch. _

I sigh. What choice do I have?

_Yes, sir._

* * *

AN AVOX'S POV

I used to be a rebel. But, I was caught by the Capitol. I was punished. My tongue is cut in such a way that I can't talk. I am a servant of the Capitols'. I can't do any actions on my own. I'm an Avox.

Right now, I wait outside a pair of double glass doors. President Snow walks out; I bow as he walks past me, and I follow behind him and his Peacekeepers.

"Avox, get me some water."

I nod, and hurry away. My name is actually Jane. But everyone refers to us rebels as the same thing. No names. No kind words. Just orders… and we have to obey. It's the Capitol's way of saying: look where defying the Capitol landed you. Now you must serve us and if you even lift a finger… we'll blow you to bits just like we did to District Thirteen.

Since I was standing near the door, I heard what the Snow was doing. _That man is evil. Why is he ruling our country? _After I get the water just up to the right anount, and just the right number of ice cubes, I run as fast as I dare.

When I reach the President, I first bow, and then hand him his water.

"Stupid Avox. That took you long enough. Punish her," President Snow says softly with his puffy lips.

I just stand there, bowing low at President Snow as the Peacekeepers come my way. With a hard punch at my stomach, I fly back. But I can't scream, which seems to make Snow enjoy this even more. They come for more. But I stare up.

I won't take this anymore. I have every right to stand up for myself. So does every other Avox. I plant my feet firmly on the ground, and stare at the Peacekeepers. A second jab comes and I dodge, knowing that it will resolve to further punishment later. _This is a small act of rebellion. _

Soon enough though, I'm finally beaten to pulp, yet I smile. What if everyone refused to do it the way the Capitol wanted? What if each and everyone of us took part of our own little rebellion? _The Capitol would be overthrown, _I think happily.

President Snow smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes could be as cold as the ice floating in his glass of water. His eyes remind me weirdly of a snake's.

"Take her away," He says, and as the two Peacekeepers carry me away, another two immediately spring into their place.

I am brought into a small, cold place to be whipped. I have been here before… and it wasn't my best memory. On the floor are two other Avoxes. Two brave souls that like me, stood up to President Snow.

The Peacekeepers throw me next to them, and leave me there. I am to be whipped in two hours. I shall take this time to think of what I did wrong. That I am lucky to still be alive. _To heck with the Capitol. One day, they will be taken down. _

I think of Katniss Everdeen. I have seen her on the screens in the control room several times ever since she ran away. _She might just be the change our country needs._

I then slump unconscious onto my back.

* * *

CAPITOL COMMANDER/FOLLOWER'S POV

"Place the hovercraft closer," I say.

"Right."

The hovercraft glides soundlessly across the sky, and now it is right in front of the cave. A ladder drops down, and when I touch it, I freeze.

"Going down," says another follower.

I reach the floor, and I can control my own movements again. Right now, I'm behind the shelter of a thick, green bush. But I can see everything that is going on. The tributes of Twelve and Eleven are my targets. My job is to place trackers on them, so in case one day the cameras can't find them, the trackers will.

The heavy rain helps, because it conceals me from unwanted eyes. But, even if someone were to attack me though, I wouldn't die. I am wearing all of the Capitol's best equipment. Body armor that covers me from my neck to my ankles. A skin-tight, water proof jacket that reflects body heat. Night-vision goggles. Boots that lace up to my knees, made for ever condition. An earpiece for me to connect to anyone I request. Even President Snow if I had the mind to._ If I had the mind to die._

I place my feet in the right position. From this far a distance, it will be hard to shoot. But the trackers are the kind that just need to touch the target… and they will place themselves without my help.

Gale Hawthorne is the closest target. I adjust my vision to see only him. My eyes focus of a small part of his back. I'm ready. Taking careful aim, I pull the trigger, and the tracker shoots out… landing precisely where I planned it to.

Gale suddenly stops walking, and feels his back. _What? These trackers aren't meant to have any impact. _

Katniss is now asking Gale what's wrong. Gale points to his back and says that something just hit him, _hard. _

"Hit you? Are you sure it's not just the rain?" Katniss asks.

"Nah, pretty sure it's not… it didn't feel like rain," Gale says.

"Hold still, let me check," Katniss says.

Katniss Everdeen walks until she's facing the tracker. Gale shows her where he felt something, and she checks.

_Uh-oh. _

"Well, I don't see anything other then a black dot," She takes the tracker in her hand and shows Gale.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I have no idea… it doesn't look like something that belongs to the woods though… should we keep it in case someone knows what it is?"

They take their time examining it. Gale then checks Katniss if she has one, but since I didn't place her tracker yet, they don't find "the black dot."

"Get me out of here," I say into the earpiece.

"Roger."

The ladder falls down again; hidden by the treetops, I climb on. Within seconds, I'm in the hovercraft.

"How did it go?" A follower asks.

"No good. They found the tracker," I say sadly.

"Snow will have your neck when he finds out."

"_I know." _

* * *

PRESIDENT SNOW'S POV

"Tell hovercraft one to report," I say, addressing the Peacekeeper on my right.

"Yes, sir," He says.

I love this. The country is once again, in _my_ control. After I get the tributes in one place, it'll seem like I planned for them to run off. That it was all part of the Hunger Games.

"Well?" I say impatiently.

"Tracker was failed to be placed," The Peacekeeper says.

"What?" I bellow in disgust.

"The boy tribute of District Twelve felt it," He says.

"Who was the person commanded to place the tracker?" I ask. If he dared to fail me, he will meet the consequences.

"Number 36," The Peacekeeper replies.

"Have him killed. Make it painful."

"Yes, sir."

The Peacekeeper runs off, and another one takes his place. Why are there so many of the incapable within the Capitol? They shouldn't be given the honor to serve me. They are as good as dead. Those kinds of people have no use towards the world.

"Control room," I say.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Are the updates being aired?" I ask.

"Yes, sir."

"To all of Panem?"

"Yes, sir."

Finally. Someone who didn't displease me today.

"Give me reviews on what the tributes have been doing."

"Yes, sir," My servant says.

Apparently nothing out ordinary occurred in the last couple of hours. Everyone is heading North towards the cave at the right time I wanted everything to happen, maybe a bit slower… but I've got no energy to be picky.

"Perfect."

Once this begins, no one in Panem will dare challenge my title. Because _I_ never make mistakes.

Once I get the message out, everyone will be trembling in fear under my rule.

Once all the tributes meet; I'll let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games begin.

* * *

**Okay, so I guess this chapter was a bit slow and boring… but now you probably have an idea on what's about to happen.. right? So please don't give up on me now! This chapter was necessary! Please review! And since everyone succeeded and over-shot my previous goal… how about a total of 22 reviews before I post the next chapter? I know you can do it! Read on!**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: For this chapter, i recieved a review that suggusted exactly what i was going to do. Wow. But since the person isn't a user on fanfiction, whoever you are, please read here! I'm deleting your review and replying here, because to those people who don't want to know what happens, might read your review. BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! If you're going to put suggustions though, I prefer everyone just pms me. If it's to tell me how i did, please review! Thanks!**

**-Forever & Always, **

**Rue Knight.**


	6. Chap6 Katniss

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: For the last chapter, i received a review that suggested exactly what i was going to do. Wow. But since the person isn't a user on fanfiction, whoever you are, please read here! I'm deleting your review and replying here, because to those people who don't want to know what happens, might read your review. BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! If you're going to put suggestions though, I prefer everyone just PMs me. If it's to tell me how i did, please review! Thanks!**_

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated! But in my defense, you guys took a long time to reach my goal. Okay, so here's the deal. I'm going to make my chapters a LOT shorter, but update as fast as I can. Because sometimes I just leave an unfinished chapter for days because I have writer's block. This chapter is going to be a long one. Tell me your opinion on what you think! Shorter chapters & faster updates Really long chapters & slow updates. Also, a lot of people added Instinct to their favorite stories and also to alert… but they didn't review! (Don't get me wrong… I'm glad you took the time to do that; but reviewing is more important to me!) Please R&R! Also, I might not update for the next week, because my computer's spell check is not working very well… I'll have to get that fixed soon.**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Maybe I will one day… but not now :P**

-Chapter 6-

KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV

Nothing happens for three days. I'm actually pretty bored, believe it or not. Other than a black dot I found on Gale two days ago… nothing out of the ordinary occurs. Of course I kept the dot. When I was looking at it, I say a few tiny wires sticking out, which leaves me to doubt it's from the woods. Also, the rain is not helping my eyesight. Infact, the rain is numbing all of my senses. There is no way this in natural rain. I'm sure of it now. What kind of rain continues for days without ending? What rain suddenly thickens when I mention that it's time to leave?

"Hey, Gale," I call out.

"Yeah, Catnip?"

"I really think we should leave this place. The whole setup isn't right," I say.

"Well, we can't exactly go running into the rain without drowning ourselves," Gale reasons, with one eyebrow raised.

I sigh.

"I know… I just… want to get a bit further from here. I hate this rain," I say.

"I think we all do, Catnip. But do you think that it's physically possible?" Gale smiles gently.

"Yeah, yeah."

Gale then frowns.

"But if this rain doesn't let up, we'll have nothing to eat," He says.

I nod. The deer we shot and the roots we gathered… lasted up till yesterday. And I get what Gale means. If we don't hunt soon, we could die right here. Trapped in the rain.

"We can try hunting," I say doubtfully.

"Sure, want to go now? And we don't have to go far," Gale says, and I know he's humoring me.

I laugh. This was crazy. Most of the animals were probably hidden; and I know Gale knows that too. But I can't do virtually _nothing_ while I watch my family starve. So off we go. Thresh and Rue come too. At first I didn't really want little Rue to come; she's honestly so tiny, and she probably won't last too long in the rain. But Rue insisted, and what can I do about it?

* * *

_I would love to have an umbrella right now_, I think bitterly, as I slosh around in the rain.

I bring out my bow and load it. The chances of finding game out here is pretty much impossible, so I wouldn't want to miss anything that comes by. Gale follows my lead, taking out his bow as well as his knife.

"We don't find anything in rain," Thresh grumbles.

Rue giggles.

"But we have to try! And this is fun!" Rue trills, her dark hair entirely wet.

I have to admire Rue. Like Prim, she can put a bright side to anything. Something that _I _lack.

"You too loud. Me and Rue go that way. You and little boy go there," Thresh says, pointing at opposite sides of the forest.

"Alright," I agree. Because I honestly thought that Thresh was scaring away as much game as the rain. Also, I'm sure Rue would be safe under his protection.

* * *

Gale smiles as we walk deeper into the forest. And I do too… because I prefer hunting with just the two of us. It makes everything so much more enjoyable. I take in as much as my vision will let me, and see a mockingjay nest near a tree. But no way am I going to shoot it. Mockingjays are one of my favorite things about the woods. They remind me of my father. There's something comforting about the little bird. It's like having a piece of my father with me, protecting me.

We walk around for about an hour or two. And finally, Gale and I have wandered far enough to find game.

"Catnip; look," Gale says.

And I look in the direction that his finger is pointing to. Beside a berry bush, is a large pack of wild birds. I don't recognize it, but the meat looks so great, I start shooting like crazy. Together, Gale and I bring down a total of 5 of them. Pretty good in terms of food. As I check the birds over, there's nothing alarming about them; so I think it's safe to eat.

"How are we going to get these things back?" I say.

"No idea, you think Thresh and Rue are somewhere near?" Gale asks.

"Not that I know of…"

I stand, staring at the five kills. I can tell by just looking at them… that even one would be too large to fit into my game bag. I'm pondering over this, when I hear a snarl. I gasp and pull my bow over my shoulder. Gale how his back facing mine; and we wait for movement.

Nothing comes. I let my guard down, and am about to turn to Gale when the first mutt leaps out. Twelve others follow right at it's tail.

I know it futile to shoot. The mutts are no creation of nature. They're the Capitol's mutations. Gale and I shoot 2 mutts, and finally decide to take cover and run. I'm not going to lead them to my family though. And I have no idea as to where to go. Then Gale suddenly grabs my arms and thrusts me towards a high tree.

"Climb!" Gale shouts over the thunder and rain.

And I try. But I make sure Gale is following. No way and I going to leave my best friend; climbing to safety while he fights. But I realize that I can't. Not in this weather. My hands slip, and the rest of my body loses its grip too. It's a good thing we have a head start on the mutts, because I land on Gale and we fall flat.

_There. Now I've done it. We're as good as dead._

I wait for the pain. Since my body is on top of Gale's, it should spare him some time to get away. I wait longer. _Were the mutts always this slow? _

I shouldn't have thought that. Because as soon as I start to get up, a single mutt leaps out, and attacks. I'm in no way prepared. My bow lies a few feet from me, and I fail to reach it in time. I scream as the pain hits me. The mutt just has time to tear through my flesh until some invisible voice calls it away. The mutt turns, and heads off… leaping into a hole with twelve others; disappearing into the distance.

"Catnip!"

Gale rolls onto his side, and I'm now clutching my wound. Blood has began to flow. It hurts, but as I steadily put pressure on it, it isn't as bad. Burns have always been the worst kind of pain to me. This, I can handle. The instinct to live is the one that reminds me something much worse could have happened. For example, I could be dead right now.

Gale gently takes my hands off my leg and and looks at the scratch marks. I can tell he doesn't like the look of it. Neither of us are good at this kind of stuff, and I know that he's thinking the same thing. Gale acts indifferent though; he takes off his shirt, and ties it around my wound.

"I can't do much about this," Gale says. "Infact, I don't even know what I'm doing right now."

I laugh. I've had plenty of accidents in the woods before, with Gale. Some of them were way worse than this.

"What are we going to do?" Gale asks, grinning at how helpless he sounds. Though I think he's only smiling for my sake.

"My mother's a healer, or did you forget?" I smile.

Ironically, my little sister would be of more use to me than Gale right now. I get up and put most of my weight on my right foot. _No problem. I can do this. _

Was I ever wrong. After two steps, Gale just ends up carrying me back.

* * *

The rain has stopped. I don't know why, but the downpour seemed to stop right in its tracks. As if it thought "_Oh, I think I've been going on too long, time for a break._" After a few minutes of walking though, it comes back, full force. I think of the earlier Hunger Games, how each attack is triggered for a certain area.

It's a long way back to camp. But after an hour, I suggest a rest. Gale is probably really tired, having me as an extra load to carry. Gale places me and our game bags under a thick tree that blocks most of the rain and wind. The birds we shot earlier are in my bag. Turns out they were no bigger than a chicken after we were done cleaning the flock. All five fit nicely, and I know that dinner tonight will be prime.

"Hey Catnip. Are you honestly okay? That was no wild dog, so the damage should be a bit different," Gale says, looking at me straight in the eye. Can't get out of this one.

"Yep! I'm great right now! Never been better," I say enthusiastically.

Gale drops his intense gaze, and rolls his eyes; meanwhile starting to strip some berries off a nearby bush.

I'm dizzy though. Not the slightly wobbly kind, but the kind that sends the trees swooping around you and causes the earth to move in waves under your feet. Gale notices, and comes over.

"Are you okay, Catnip?" Gale asks, seeing my state.

"A bit dizzy…"

My vision fades a bit, and I try to focus on Gale.

"I'll get you back as fast as I can, come on," Gale says hurriedly.

Gale helps me stand again, but even that simple move makes me see four of him. Gale suddenly stops and looks at me. With, what… pity?

He says something really softy. I don't hear him, so I'm about to ask when-

Gale leans in, stopping my words, and I don't pull back. (I'm not sure if it's because I don't want to, or because I have no strength to.) This is the first time I've kissed a boy, so it should make some sort of impression I guess. I realize my hands are in fists, and I unwrap them, placing both on Gale's chest. His body is hot against the cold rain. Gale entwins his hands around my waist, and I instantly feel warmer inside.

I smile. _I love him. Nothing will make me leave him._

That's my last thought. My blood flows further and I fall into his arms. I'm smiling even as I go unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, this was sort of a filler. But someone PMed me (not going to mention any names) suggesting I put more KatnissxGale into Instinct. Your wish is granted! Please review! Yes, I know I only got 21 reviews, but remember that I deleted one! Okay this time, How about 26? The last goal took you guys nearly a week. :(**

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_


	7. Chap7 Rue

**__****[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**

**Author's note: Oh jeez! I love you guys! 36 reviews! *sobs* I'm so proud. :) Really, my reviewers amaze me! ~ Well, here's the next chapter! And several people PMed me, and I guess faster updates and shorter chapters win! So now my chapters will average around a thousand words. Sorry if that's too short! But my average before was only two thousand, so basically I'll make it up to you by updating twice as fast! ;) Okay, this chapter is going to be the last long one, unless someone says different! Rue's POV again, but it's because I think it will be the best pov available right now.**

**Oh and thanks to a friend, my spell check glitch is fixed! (Thanks Calvin!) I honestly couldn't write before. As you see below, it says Rue's POV, right? Well, my glitched spell check changed it into Ruth's perm. (Does that even look like Rue's POV?) And I couldn't even change it back. =. = Yes yes, very sad, I know. But it's all better now thanks to Calvin! :D PLEASE THANK CALVIN IN A REVIEW! Keep reading & keep reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Maybe after the rebellion is over, Suzanne Collins will give it to me for my birthday! :)**

-Chapter 7-

RUE'S POV

Thresh and I were hunting really late, but it was all worth it in the end. I smile, big enough for me to tell, but small enough for Thresh to not think I was insane. I loved hunting with Thresh. Since I have known him most of my life, it's comforting to have a big brother by your side!

"Should we go back? I think we have way more than we can eat! And Katniss and Gale will probably have a lot too!" I giggled.

"Huh. It is dark. You right. Let 's go back now," Thresh agrees.

Thresh had our game is one hand, and a large bag of fruits, nuts and greens in the other. We didn't get much meat though. Only two small squirrels to compare to our massive collection of berries. Thresh and I aren't very good at getting meat. The reasons? Thresh makes too much noise. My sling shot doesn't do much damage. Just Impact. Thresh isn't fast enough, but he has the strength. Me? I was fast, but in other ways. I was fast to evade, not attack. So, we mainly depend on our knowledge of what's edible. Right now, I depend on Katniss and Gale to get us the meat we need.

"What you do with night goggles?" Thresh asks.

"Hm? Oh, those? I gave them to Gale and Katniss since they wouldn't fit on us," I explain.

Thresh nods.

* * *

As we slowly make our way into the clearing; through the rain, I see that everyone is examining five chickens. No, wait. That was groosling . I laugh. Wow, Katniss and Gale must have got a lot of meat! I'm about to ask Katniss where she found to meat, when I realize Katniss isn't here. Nor is Gale. Prim and her mother are nowhere.

"Thresh. Where's Katniss?" All of my carefree attitude from a minute ago vanishes as I sense danger.

Thresh does a 360 view around himself and comes up with nothing I haven't seen before. Where could she be? The rain was defiantly Capitol rain. Did that mean something? I couldn't jump to conclusions.

But I had to make sure they were safe. Thresh and I trot over to Rory and Vick.

"Have you guys-"

"They're in the cave. I think something bit Katniss," Rory and Vick end in unison.

"Thanks!" I call, without turning to acknowledge them. What did Katniss do to herself?

* * *

I'm entering the cave, and I see Katniss playing with a small black dot, her head in Gale's lap. Prim is standing obediently behind her mother, handing her whatever she asks for. And Katniss's mom is working on Katniss's leg. I walk a bit closer and see the wound.

"Is Katniss okay?" I say timidly.

I surprise Katniss, and Prim gives a tiny squeal. But her mother pays no attention to me. It's like she's in some sort of zine in which she can't see or feel anything, other than Katniss's wound. I kneel next to Katniss and stare at the scratch marks.

Katniss gives a short laugh. "I'm fine, Rue," She says lightly. "How did your hunt go?"

She's changing the topic. She doesn't want me worried when _she's_the one hunt. But I plan to play along. Katniss is amazing. Prim is really lucky, Katniss is probably a really nice sister.

I giggle. "We got a bunch of stuff! I don't know what we'll do with it all!"

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel. Eat it!" Katniss says, a smile growing on her face as she pokes me in the belly, and I giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them," She jokes.

* * *

I feel a lot better. Katniss makes everyone smile. I hope we make it to District Thirteen. We won't ever have to worry about The Hunger Games; or starving. Maybe my family will be in District Thirteen too! I smile at that thought. I don't even know why they left…

_Thund. _

I whip around on instinct, and bring my sling shot into position, standing directly in front of Katniss. Three extremely clumsy people had wandered into view, tripping over a vine and falling onto eachother.

"They're quite graceful…" Gale says from behind me.

Thresh walks over to the three kids, and picks them all up from behind. They're screaming and yelping even as Thresh carries them into view, and drops then in their earlier position.

"Why are we randomly meeting people everyday?" Katniss says, surprised.

There was no good answer.

"Who you?" Thresh says, which silences they're hysterical state.

"W-we a-a-are from D-d-d-d-istrict Th-three a-and sh-she's f-f-from e-eight," the boy stutters, pointing each person out… even himself.

"Have mercy!" The girl pleads.

"Just spare them like we did with everyone else," Gale says, rolling his eyes.

Turns out the people of District Three are very smart. When they mention that they're job is Machinery/Factories, Katniss jumps with an idea. She hand them the black dot she was examining, and explains that she that it landed on Gale.

Turns out it was a _tracker._

I gasp. What was a tracker doing here? What was a _Capitol_ made tracker doing here? The rain too…

Gale whispers a sentence or two to Katniss, then after a nod of approval, walks outside, holding the tracker. I follow with Thresh, and watch what he has in mind.

His head turns towards a squirrel that is clinging to a near-by tree. Gale then takes the tracker, and places it carefully on the tip of his arrow. He places his feet, and then shoots at the squirrel. As the arrow flies past the squirrel, the tracker immediately hops of like a tiny insect, and attaches itself to the squirrel. Frightened, the squirrel runs high into a tree.

The shot wasn't exactly the best. It scraped the squirrel's skin instead of neatly brushing by it's fur. Of course it's better than_ I_would've done, but I'm sure Katniss would have shot better if she wasn't injured right now.

Gale comes over.

"Problem solved," He says, grinning.

I giggle. Gale looked so much like Rory and Vick. And at that, we head back to the cave, and since I'm not much use here, I volunteer to help with cleaning the food, since Mrs. Everdeen is busy with Katniss.

I clean the kills that Katniss and Gale brought home and double check all of the berries and roots. I'm not good at cooking, but this much I can help with.

Back in the cave, Katniss had suggested that they didn't stay in with us because we couldn't afford it, but was welcome to pick another no matter how near or far; just like she told the other tributes. It's a good thing I know a bit about survival, or else Katniss might not have let me live…

Dinner tonight is wonderful. I don't think I've ever been full before. Katniss even let me eat both of the legs from the groosling. I recognized the bird, because once in a while, a flock would wander into the fields I work in. And we'd all get a decent meal that day.

I want to sleep early today, because I'm really tired, and because I want to wake early again tomorrow to watch the sun rise like I did today. I climb into my sleeping bag, and the others immediately follow. I guess everyone's worn out.

I close my eyes. Tomorrow will be more hopeful than this awful piece of time we call today. I drift off to sleep, quietly humming a four-note tune.

* * *

I wake quickly. There is a person outside. I get up and hide behind a rock, with my weapon in hand. A boy comes in, and he sees everyone in the cave. His vision then turns to the District Eight girl outside, leaning into the District Three boy. A series of emotions mask his calm demeanor. Betrayal, hurt, surprise, shock…

I deside I should show myself, and someone taps my shoulder. I stifle my shriek and turn around. Katniss smiles kindly and whispers "I woke up too."

We show ourselves, and it's like de-ja-vu. The District Eight boy explains that he was a tribute, and his family was taken like all the rest. And then the he and the girl ran into the forest. But instead of travelling with him, she left him. She left with the people from Three. But I'm not thinking about that. _Why have all our families been taken? Why are Katniss's and Gales' still here? Why are we meeting the tributes? It's like our own mini-version of The Hunger Games. No._ I dismiss that thought. I'm just too paranoid, I guess.

The District Eight boy goes and ignores the girl, meanwhile thanking us for sparing him. He walks up to a tree near-by and sits there, staring at the full moon. I then look at myself. That is a really huge moon. Infact, it doesn't even look real. It's Capitol made.

* * *

I try to go back to sleep, but I can't. I'm bothered by the thought of The Hunger Games happening right here. No way. Katniss and Gale thought something was wrong too, but I was just way too paranoid. Yeah, that must be it.

I give in to sleep. And as soon as I allow it, I realize that I'm very tired.

_I start running; happy at what I was seeing._

_I vividly realize that everything around me coming alive with sound and movement._

_In the forest, standing there… is my family._

_My mother, my father, and all five of my brothers and sisters._

_They're safe. They're all here. They're away from every harm._

_I reach them, and hug each member slowly._

_I will savor this moment._

_From a hill in the distance, all my friends come._

_Katniss, Prim, Thresh, Rory, Vick…_

_We're all smiling, enjoying the moment of peace._

_The mockingjays start to sing around us._

_They're singing my four-note tune._

_The harmony is the music that one cannot truly understand,_

_But creates such a sound that you want to sing along._

_And there my family, friends, and I stand, within a brightly colored meadow._

_The sun is setting, which leaves the sky in both pale and bright colors._

_The moon announces my favorite time of day._

_I'm smiling and laughing, surrounded be all those I love._

_It's like my family was never taken. _

_It's like I was never put in a bad situation._

_It's like the Capitol didn't rule._

_This must be a dream…_

_If it is, I sure hope I don't wake up now. _

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is pretty messed up, if I do admit it myself… but I hope my readers don't agree with me! :P But I just LOVE the last part. At first I was going to stop at Rue falling asleep… but she's more than that. She is quite the amazing character. And I couldn't resist putting that there. Anyways… I hope you like my fic so far! Keep reading and keep reviewing! **

_**[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**_


	8. Chap8 Gale

**Author's note: Some of my most trustworthy reviewers didn't review last chapter! *Sobs. ): oh well, thanks to everyone who DID review though! And this chapter's going to be a shorter one… along with all the others I will write in the near future. (Oo! I sound so scientific!) Okay, so here it is! The epic next chapter! :D**

**__****[Please go to my profile and vote on the pole! The content of it has to do with something YOU can choose to whether you want it or not! ;) ]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! (My evil twin does, though! :D)**

-Chapter 8-

GALE HAWTHORNE'S POV

Slowly, a few at a time… I meet with the other districts. Day by day, more show up. Some stumbling right into view. While others (like the foxfaced girl), sneaking into our cave and stealing our food before we catch her.

I'm really considering what Rue had told Katniss and me. About us meeting all the tributes being _too_ much of a coincidence. Infact, we've met with all of the chosen tributes except the "Careers". They're what everyone nicknames the tributes of one, two and four. And plus, Katniss's and my family are still here, right? Also, normally there are all those fancy things to be done. Interviews; training; stuffing our faces with the capitol's richest foods…

So I completely wipe the thought of the Hunger Games from my mind. They wouldn't pursue the Games without us going through all that, would they? Could they be so naive as to go and base all of their actions to satisfy their pride? To act as if they planned for all of us fellow tributes to run? I smirk. Because of the Capitol's acts, maybe they will be brought down someday. And I will make sure I'm part of that rebellion. I will be fighting along-side everyone else. Because the result will be priceless. I want to see the Capitol drown within their own flames with my very eyes.

* * *

Katniss had decided to abandon all thoughts of going any further into the forest. And ever since she announced her decision, the rain let up and an unbelievably huge and sparkly sun replaced it. _Fake_. It had hellish atmosphere around it, signaling that it may as well be from the Capitol. Even though Katniss had already said so, with the threat of The Hunger Games lingering over our heads; we've tried to keep going a fair amount of times. The result was the same, though. The nice weather would suddenly turn into grey clouds, and would force us into the cave again, before walking two steps into the forest.

But other than that, the weather was nice, and with other tributes to help… no one ever starved. Everyone was impossibly full by the end of the day. This is how it feels to be someone in the Capitol. Huh. They're full from the day they're born to the day they die. Full stomachs. Friends. Boredom. There are many noticeable differences between them and us though. They don't feel the pressure of dying any second. They don't have the instinct to live. They don't know the woods like Katniss and I do. They don't have to hunt for their food. They will never, ever, have to participate in the Hunger Games. They're free. The exact opposite of us.

* * *

I stretch. How long have I slept? Half of the sun is over the hill by now. Time for me to get up anyways. I look to my side, ready to shake Katniss awake… but she's already gone. What? I scramble out of the bag, grabbing my bow and knife in a sweep of my arm; heading outside in a full sprint.

"Catnip!" My voice echoes, reflecting off tree to tree.

"Catn-," I see her.

And she's not alone. Thresh, Rue and Katniss are standing at the edge of the forest, weapons ready. And I see that six shadows standing deeper in the forest. It couldn't be. Now way. I think for a moment. There is District one, two and three left… and that makes everyone from the Hunger Games. There are six tributes left to stand among us. Six tributes that are the most brutal of all.

I walk calmly towards the group. Nothing that could set them off.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I whisper to Katniss.

"Didn't have time," She replies simply.

"Where are all the other tributes?" I ask.

"Ran," Katniss says.

"Are these the Careers?" I press.

"No idea… we've been standing like this for half an hour," She answers.

"Then it's time to break the staring contest."

I grin one last time at Katniss before motioning to them to get ready. There may be blood if I don't get this right. I prefer actions over words… but in this situation… I've got no other option.

I walk towards the 'Careers.' Gripping onto my knife. They're a bit taller than me… and probably a lot heavier. The Capitol's pets are always fed well. I make sure that my face is properly composed though. I might be able to take down a few… but sooner or later I'll be dead at their hands.

"Something wrong?" I question coolly, raising my eyebrow as I walk even closer.

"Nope. Just wanted to test out these weapons…" The large boy leaves his sentence hanging, and takes a swing at me with his sword.

I take a step back to dodge. If this is what he calls _"teasing_", I don't even want to know what might happen if this was an all out fight.

"Care to 'test' somewhere else?" I ask. I can't say anything that will set them off too much. And I don't want to make the first move if there has to be one.

"It's alright… don't want to pass up such a good chance… do I?" The same boy grins wickedly. With that he lunges forwards at me.

I know my defences… but I just hope my instincts will give me enough time to live through this hell.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Really short. But that's okay! Oh and don't forget to vote on my pole! (Profile) Because I may need the results soon! Okay… so currently we're at 40 reviews. Okay I know this is a bit crazy… but how about 50? Last time I didn't ask for a number…. So let's just say that you have to review two times for two chapters! Simple enough, right? OKAY! Please review! :D**


	9. Chap9 Katniss

**Author's note: *Cries. *Continues to cry. *Squeals! Ahhhhh thank you so much! I'm really, really, really, happy that you guys could make it to 50! And you passed it too! I'm sobbing like crazy now :) I'll blame my readers if I die in a flood tomorrow xD **

**Okay, so since I can't thank all of my reviewers, I'll just thank you guys this way! I'll do this every time so I can continue to thank you guys, and hopefully I'll be able to get to all of you ;D (Welcome back Sapphire Wych!)**

**Favorite review(s): **

WAHH! GALE! :O

Okay, well I mean I would expect that from the careers. They're all... violent! Like a crazed ape! GAH! Gale. WILL. Not. Die. Right? *Skeptical* Ok, I'll do the poll too :3

-PantsR4sqaures

Hi,

Whoa, this is pretty good so far; I like it. =) You're a great writer and your grammer is perfect and so is your sentence structure too, and hopefully you will continue this and update soon. :) Team Gale forever! 3

Take care,

~MusicAngel92

**Okay, so onto the fic! Keep reading, and keep reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR IT'S CHARACTERS. OR ANYTHING FROM IT. NOT EVEN THE COVER. It's not even dedicated to me. *depressed***

-Chapter 9-

KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV

_Gale. _

_What are you doing?_

_These are Careers. What are you thinking? Do you have a death wish?_

Gale dodges all of the incoming attacks neatly; but by the way that boy is grinning, I wouldn't put it past him to suddenly go on a rampage. Gale and I have had a lot of experience with this kind of thing. But not with humans. This boy can think. This boy has waited his whole life for the Hunger Games. This boy is a huge threat to us.

I'm about to throw myself infront of Gale, when he sees my sudden step forwards and catches my eye. He shakes his head. _"No."_

That simple movement gives the boy an advantage. He lunges forwards, knocking Gale flat on the ground. He pins Gale securely to the ground.

"Any last words?" He says, a smile creeping up on his face.

Gale tries to break free. His attempt to throw the Career off balance is futile. I bet the boy is at least fifty pounds more than Gale.

"None to you," Gale says indifferently, but I know him well enough to tell that he's not going to just accept his death.

"Alright then," The boy gives a shrug, as if he couldn't care less about Gale's life.

Gale struggles, The Career's knife digs into Gale's skin, opening a small gash on his neck. He then swirls it around, enjoying the moment, and pushing deeper with each second.

A thought hits me. I've never thought of a life without Gale. Never, have I imagined Gale's death. _No._ I can't lose another person whom I hold so close.

The monstrous boy seems to feel the cold, sharp blade against his skin. He starts to turn, but thinks better of it.

"Oh. Well, would you look at that. Your girlfriend's come to save you," The boy sneers, then turns towards me. "Hurt me, and he'll be dead."

We're at sort of a stalemate. I can't kill this boy without Gale losing his life. The boy can't kill Gale without guaranteeing a knife to his brain.

My heart is thumping over-speed now. What I do now could affect my whole life. What if I lose Gale? Every intake of breath leaves me in pain. Gale. But I can't kill this Career. Unlike the many animals that have lost their life at my hands… I can't bring myself to kill this boy. But I defiantly won't let him know that.

I hear a yelp to my left as I'm thinking this through.

_Is Gale okay?_

I can feel the presence from under my knife disappear. I turn quickly, to find…

"Gale, come on! Get up!" I start dragging Gale up.

"They're coming!" Rue shouts from ahead of me.

"Huh?" Thresh grumbles. He looks questioningly at the shadows.

"_They're back. The mutts."_

* * *

"Why are they here?" Gale shouts above the rising chaos.

"You've seen them before?" A Career girl asks me, while she hacks at a mutt, but does very little damage.

"Have you?" I'm still shoving Gale out of sight behind Thresh.

"They chased us here," Another Career answers.

My heart still hadn't regained it's normal pulse, and now it's beating out of my chest.

"How will we kill them?" Rue squeaks.

"Let's lead the mutts away first," I say calmly. My family would be no help to us with this.

"Okay, if we want to live, you're going to help us. Don't even think about murdering us right now. There's a bigger threat," I say warningly to the Careers.

"Would you just help already?" A girl called Glimmer says. What a weird name.

"Time to hunt," Gale says to me, and he grins.

"No problem."

With Gale at my side, I feel like I can do anything. Time to prove it.

* * *

I'm now walking back to the cave. Gale, Thresh and Rue with me. We're all barely harmed. A few scratches. No more than that. In terms of survival… that's pretty good.

"You think they're awake?" Gale asks.

"No doubt; the sun's well up," I reply.

The Careers have agreed to not harm any of us. Pretty amazing they would say that. But after Thresh and Gale saved the boy from 4, it's the only _good _way to repay us.

"I'm hungry," Thresh says gruffly.

Rue picks at a berry bush and attacks Thresh with them. Rue giggles and I laugh with her. Thresh is so big, it's funny watching how he tries to deflect the hits.

The walk back is strangely relaxing compared to everything else that's happened. The mockingjays are spewing out their melody; the sounds bouncing back and forth between them. My father would sing with them for hours. His voice was amazing and I still miss him… even after five years. At least I have the rest of my family. Rue sings her four-note tune, and the mockingjays quickly pick up the tune. They're familiar with this sound.

I'm enjoying the music, and Gale's steady warmth beside me reassures me. Once I get back, lunch will probably be ready.

Suddenly, the mockingjays cut off unevenly. A single bird cries out in warning and they take wing. I don't like the sound of that. My slow walk quickens into a run. Could Prim be in danger?

"Katniss!" I hear my name being called from above. "Katniss! Help!"

Then a scream follows.

That voice belongs to only one person. Prim. I crash through the trees, willing myself to be faster. My face forms a mask of worry. Haven't I done everything to protect Prim? Didn't I make sure I didn't lead the mutts towards them?

"Prim! Prim! I'm coming!" I burst into the clearing. But I'm too late.

I watch in horror, as I see a hovercraft take my mother and Prim. They're frozen in place on a ladder. In the air, is one of the Capitol's hovercrafts. I vividly realize that my family isn't the only one being taken. Gale's is in the same position as mine.

I stand there helplessly, crying Prim's name over and over. But I'm powerless against them. Against the Capitol. Now I see a reason for Gale's ranting. Now I feel the same as all the rebels out there, whether caught or not. I want to see the Capitol go down. What they did was struck me hard. They took Prim. They took my Prim.

Gale's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"We'll get them back. I promise," He whispers into my ear, but I can tell he's shaken too. Gale cares about his family just as much as me.

And I know that I should have smiled back at him. I know I should have acted like I didn't care. I know I should have agreed. But I surprise myself when my knees give in and I fall onto Gale.

My tears leave trails on my face. With one last, ditch effort… I raise my hand.

"You can't... you can't take Prim."

But whether they hear me or not, I will never know. The hovercraft disappears.

My sweet little sister. She wouldn't stand a chance against the Capitol. I have to get her back. I never forgave my mother. And I might never get the chance to again. I have to get them back.

"Katniss?" Rue looks up at me. But all I see in her face is _Prim_. That brings on more tears. My shoulders are slumped in defeat.

"All of our families are gone too. They might be in District Thirteen… right?" Rue says quietly, unsure of herself.

I smile.

"They are," I say steadily and carelessly wipe away my tears. Pity does not get you aid. Your refusal to give in does. And tears will not help in this situation. My family needs to me be strong right now. I need to get them back. They _will _be in District Thirteen.

_Even if they're not, I'll be the one to bring them there._

* * *

**Yep. I know this is a very badly written chapter. I know I'm getting worse. I'm sorry! And one more thing… I haven't read Mockingjay yet! I'm on vacation, so I can't get the book! *sad* So, don't spoil just yet! Um… okay so you guys did EXTREMELY well last time… so I'll be nice. You're at 55 right now… how about 62? 63? Remember, I'll be very happy if you do even better! :D**


	10. Chap10 Katniss

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I've been sick the last few days, so that's my excuse for not updating sooner. ;3 But anyways after this update, it might take a while for the next one! And to all the smart ones who noticed, yeah, I changed my pen name. Also, because I'm returning from my vacation tomorrow, it might take a while to get 11 up. I'll update as soon as I can, and your reviews make 'em faster! Well, onto the next chappie! Keep reading, and keep reviewing!**

**I can't do the review thing right now, but I'll do it next time!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, guys! On three! One! Two! Three! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY RECONGIZABLE CONTENT! **

(Katniss again)

-Chapter 10-

KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV

I feel empty. I need Gale's support more than ever. Tonight, I truly realize what just happened. Prim might be gone forever because of me. If I was more careful, I could have prevented this. I could have saved her. But what am I against the Capitol? Prim might as well be considered dead right now. _She doesn't deserve this. Why didn't they take me instead? I'm the one who suggested running away in the first place._

Now that they were gone, the cave was extremely empty of sound and life. All the excess blankets and such were added to what we already have. The temperatures at night have been dropping rapidly downwards, leaving us trembling in our sleep. With all the extra space, I didn't have to sleep with Gale anymore. But the fact was I _wanted_ to. Gale was the only thing keeping me from a deep depression. If he wasn't by my side, I would have fell lifelessly before the Capitol. _That's exactly what they want._

My eyes open to the sunrise, lazily watching it rise… inch by inch across the sky. Gale is still asleep; and I decide that I wouldn't be doing any favors by waking him. Gale looks younger in his sleep. He could be the boy I met in the woods years before.

Today is the day I want to move further into the woods. I want to get as far from everything as possible. I will have a better chance of fighting the Capitol in District Thirteen. Right now all I can do is protect whoever I can. I don't want anyone else to lose their life because of my recklessness. Also, without our families, travelling should be a lot easier. Thresh and Rue can handle it.

"You awake, Catnip?"

Gale blinks sleepily at me, before stretching and pulling himself out of the sleeping bag.

"Gale… I want to go now," I say.

"Go where?" He says, genuinely confused.

"Anywhere _but_ here. It's not safe anymore. All 24 tributes have showed up," I reply.

He shrugs.

"Sure. Should I split the rest of the food?" Gale suggests.

"Yes," I say. "I'll get Rue and Thresh."

Before going, Gale seems to have a second thought. He turns and lightly kisses my cheek.

"We'll get them back," He whispers.

"I know."

I turn my back to Gale and walk towards Rue, who's sleeping peacefully on her side, curled up in a ball.

"Hey, we're going soon," I slightly nudge Rue, and her eyes instantly open, wide and alert.

"Further?" She asks, throwing her things into a backpack.

"Yes," I confirm. "Can you get Thresh?"

"Okay!" Rue giggles and hops off, her pack already on her slung over her shoulder.

I notice the bright sun had disappeared; in it's place are several dark clouds. It must be the Capitol messing with us again. They want all the tributes to stay together. Well, today, we're going to get as far as possible; no matter what the weather says.

* * *

The storm doesn't seem to agree with me.

I grit my teeth, and walk forwards, resisting the urge to run back to the cave. The rain had started as soon as we left our shelter. The further we went, the worse it got. But the threat of the Games was too great to just sit and do nothing. I am now positive the Capitol intends on 24 kids fighting to the death in the middle of nowhere, even without training, interviews, and proper preparation. I am positive that there will be the Seventy-forth Hunger Games here. That's why my instinct told me to leave. Right now.

"Where are we?" Thresh shouts above the rain.

"No idea, as long as we're somewhere," Gale replies, griping his hunting bag.

"What's that?" Rue asks, pointing towards an area in the distance.

I look in the general direction Rue is suggesting, and find: nothing. But in the rain, that's not a surprise. I'm about to ask Rue where it is, when I realize I _do_ see something.

Running swiftly down the hill we just left, is a flood. An unbelievably fake, Capitol-made, flood. I'm watching it come when I mentally slap myself. What am I doing? This flood could kill me if I didn't get out of here_, fast._

Gale beats me to my own thoughts.

"Run!" He shouts, and pushes me forwards."Run!"

Why didn't I think of climbing a tree? I was panicking. Also, Thresh probably can't climb. I don't want to kill him for my own safety. Why didn't I run anywhere but forwards? Because I knew that the flood was controlled. It would follow me. I was pretty much doomed. But I ran anyways. The instinct to live has kept me alive from years.

My sprint is fast, even with the rain interfering. But I'm not one for long distances. After a while, I would have to rest, and that would kill me for sure. But as of now, I run.

I check back frequently; but I have no need to. Gale is right beside me, ready to back me up, and Thresh has Rue in his grip.

* * *

I'm thinking the flood has probably died down. The sun comes out again, and the ground has soaked up all the rain. I start to slow. I don't recognize this place, so we must have gone further than I thought. I know Gale is right beside me, but I turn anyways.

That was my biggest mistake.

A wall of ice cold water hits me from behind. The force knocks me from my feet, and muffles my screams in protest. My entire body is then enveloped in the cruel flood. The pain stings, but I can't think about that now. If I don't get out, I could die this way.

Despite my attempts, the current is still too strong. I close my eyes when I realize I'm slowly sinking, and any movement I make will give me more agony.

_Please make this fast. _

_For Prim's sake. _

* * *

_**Sorry this is so short! I'm kind of rushing this since I'll be on the plane soon. Also, I might not update in a while, but I hope you guys will surprise me with the number of reviews! You never fail to amaze me. Let's hope that's still true!**_


End file.
